


Stuck In The Game

by themarauder1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Geoff - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Injury, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Michael - Freeform, Minecraft, R&R Connection - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Team OG, achievement, achievement hunter - Freeform, city, cuteness, game, gavin - Freeform, goeff, llllllllllets, play, roosterteeth, rtah - Freeform, ryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauder1/pseuds/themarauder1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that popped into my head, R and R connection, Team Nice Dynamite and Team OG. Fluff and smut that will be badly written but oh well... Enjoy guys</p>
<p>Also I do not own Achievement Hunter although the Story is my idea </p>
<p>Also just letting you know now, I love Griffon, Lindsay, Meg, Tina, Caiti and Ryan's wife who I don't know the name and that this is just a story and its not real, all of the guys are either married or are in a relationship :) and I really don't mind and I think that their relationships are really cute (despite me shipping every ship possible (literally give me a ship and ill ship it))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stuck in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head, R and R connection, Team Nice Dynamite and Team OG. Fluff and smut that will be badly written but oh well... Enjoy guys
> 
> Also I do not own Achievement Hunter although the Story is my idea 
> 
> Also just letting you know now, I love Griffon, Lindsay, Meg, Tina, Caiti and Ryan's wife who I don't know the name and that this is just a story and its not real, all of the guys are either married or are in a relationship :) and I really don't mind and I think that their relationships are really cute (despite me shipping every ship possible (literally give me a ship and ill ship it))

***gavin's POV***

I woke up to the sound of a cow I lifted my head up and looked around the room.

This isn't my room, wait, a cow?!?

I jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, where was I?

I looked around snow covered the floor but it looked almost familiar.

I looked down at myself I was wearing a green hoody with small white and dark green rectangles patches all over it, my pants were also green with the same rectangles on them, my shoes were green converse, I also had a creeper face necklace on, I also had a black belt in with what looked like a place for a sword.

I ran back inside the house I woke up in, there was a chest I opened it in one swift movement, I looked inside  
a creeper face backpack  
A notebook  
Quill  
A map  
a wooden sword  
And a cooked pork chop

I took the sword out of the chest and put it on my belt and got the backpack and put it on my back but I put the food in it first. I shoved the map in my pocket 

I ran back out of the door and looked around.

"This place looks familiar" I whispered it myself then something clicked in my brain "achievement city!" I yelled 

"So if this is my house, Michael should be in his house" I walked over to Michael's house and opened the door I saw Michael looking in the chest in the corner of his house a little bear tail on the back of his yellow pants, he had white leg wraps and brown boots about shin height.

"Mi-cool" I said, he stood up placing his blue backpack on his back and shoving his map in his pocket and his wooden sword in his belt, he turned around he was wearing a brown hoodie like mine with a light brown for a belly, I pulled his hood over his head it was banjo's head, he did the same to me I assume it was a creeper.

"Gav do you know if the others are here?" He asked probably already knowing were we where

"Nah I didn't check" I said as I noticed the diamond ore necklace around his neck

"Well let's go check" he said walking out of his house, I followed him and closed the door, we ran over to Ray's silly little dirt house we opened the door and and ran inside to see ray in a tux with a red bow tie and rose, a rose necklace like the ones Michael and I have, he also had a rose backpack. He too had a wooden sword in his belt and a map in his pocket but of corse he had a rose in his hand.

"Oh hi guys" he said as if everything was normal, as he twisted his rose between his pointer finger and his thumb

"Ok so all the lads are here now we need to see if the gents are also here, Ray go check for jack, Michael go check for Ryan and I'll go check for Geoff" we all nodded and went to their houses.

I walked up to the massive building I opened the small door "Geoff?" I said it echoed through out the house, Geoff soon emerged, he had carky coloured top and shoes, he had black pants with a potion necklace and backpack with a carky belt with his wooden sword in it, he put his map on his pocket.

"Yes?" Geoff answered me 

"Have you figured out where we are" I asked him

"Well since I'm in a fuckin' massive house a bed at the end of it I'm thinking we're In minecraft achievement city, but that can't be it's impossible" he said

"Well I wouldn't say that" I said walking out the door him following me closing the door after him.

"But this is achievement city...covered in snow" he said puzzled "but it never snows here" he added

"I know but apparently the seasons are the same as in the real world so the seasons change, so it does snow here" I said "come on help me fine some wood so we can make shovels to clear this off" I added he nodded and we walked away from achievement city.

***Ray's POV***

I walked up to Jacks house and knocked on the door a few times but when i didn't get an answer i simply walked in to see jack sleeping on his bed, I walked up to him and shook him awake saying his name a few times "wa-ray? What are you doing here?" He asked I rolled my eyes "we're in minecraft jack so get up we have to try and figure out a way home, in your chest you should have a few things that will help get them and meet me and the others at the centre of achievement city" I say walking out of his house but not before hearing him say "achievement city" quietly to himself

***Jack's POV***

I got out of my bed and looked down at myself I had the green skull and wings top my minecraft character had and red pants with knee high Greeny black boots, I had some sort of necklace around my neck I took it in my hand and looked at it, it was in the shape of the helmet my character would usually have I turned it over it read, 

jack pattillo  
January 3rd, 1982

Ray also had one but it was in the shape of a rose I wonder if it had his details on it.

I go to the chest and look through it I get out the wooden sword and place it in my belt and I get my backpack in the shape of my helmet again and place a cooked pork chop in it, I put the bag on my back and put the map in my pocket leaving the quill and note book there, I closed the chest and went out to meet the others.

 

***Michael's POV***

I opened the door to Ryan's house and looked down at the glass on the floor "Edgar" I said to myself and the real cow looked up at me mooing once "Ryan, get up and get the shit in you chest and meet us out side" I said, 'why would they keep Edgar, all the rest of us didn't get to keep the stuff in our houses except for a chest and a bed why keep Edgar?' I think to myself, I turn around mumbling 'you sick fuck' to myself and walk outside, I saw jack and Ray waiting outside I went to join them, "where's Gavin and Geoff?" I ask 

"Don't know I haven't seen Gavin since he went into Geoff's house" Ray said "and I haven't seen Geoff at all" he added

"Should we go look for them?" I ask as Ryan walked out of his house in a black and white tux top with a tie and a purple flower, he had a kilt on with pants underneath, he had black shoes and a wooden sword in his belt and a map in his pocket under his kilt, his bag and necklace was in the shape of a cow face.

***Gavin's POV***

Geoff and I ran out of achievement city only to notice none of the lets plays were their, we looked around and saw almost no trees definitely not enough to make 6 shovels.

"Geoff, you go back to achievement city and help the others find some food, I'll keep looking for wood so we can make some other tools" I said

"Are you sure ?" Geoff said 

"Yea, here give me the wood and go" I said

"Uhh... fine" he said passing me the wood he had in his bag, I shoved it in my own back and went back to chopping down trees as Geoff walks off.

"Oh and Geoff" I yell out to him, he turns around "don't forget about armor" I yell again, he nods and turns around and jogs back to achievement city.

***Michael's POV***

I saw Geoff running over to where me and the others were standing, I gave him a puzzled look "where's Gavin" I ask 

"He's getting wood, he said to try and fine iron, coal and stuff like that, oh and I try and make armor" Geoff said

"Wait you left Gavin alone!?!" I yell

"Well yea, Michael calm down he'l be fine" Geoff said before we hear an 'aaaaahhhhgggg' and an explosion 

"GAVIN!" I scream running over to where the explosion came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and will vote comment and share
> 
> Also letting you know this is my first RT AH fanfic so it might not be that good
> 
> But I have a list of ideas so it's all ok
> 
> Also I might have Mavin in this because mavin is my OPT for RT AH but I don't know yet
> 
> Ok well I hoped you enjoyed this and don't worry my A/N usually won't be this like they'll usually only be 1 or 2 (possibly up to 5) lines long
> 
> So if you got to the end of this with out just exiting the book or skipping to the next chapter, 
> 
> I give you a minecraft cookie *gives reader minecraft cookie*
> 
> Ok bye now 
> 
> Ryan


	2. Broken arms and burnt legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -recap-  
> I saw Geoff running over to where me and the others were standing, I gave him a puzzled look "where's Gavin" I ask 
> 
> "He's getting wood, he said to try and fine iron, coal and stuff like that, oh and I try and make armor" Geoff said
> 
> "Wait you left Gavin alone!?!" I yell
> 
> "Well yea, Michael calm down he'll be fine" Geoff said before we hear an 'aaaaahhhhgggg' and an explosion 
> 
> "GAVIN!" I scream running over to where the explosion came from.

***Michael's POV***

I ran as fast as I could over the grass "GAVIN!!" I yelled, I kept running towards where the explosion came from,

"GAVIN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!" I screamed, I could feel tears starting to drip down my face 'why was I crying though?'

"m-mi-coo" I heard a quiet whimper coming from some bushes near by, I ran over to the faint voice and spitted the leaves to see Gavin, his face was scratched up and bruised, his clothes were tattered up and it looked as if his arm was pretty broken "Gavin" I whispered, cupping his cheek,

his eyes were barely open but he was looking at me "here, let me get you back to achievement city" I said quickly wiping my eyes and carefully picking him up bridal style and ran back to achievement city as quickly as possible.

"GUYS!! FUCKIN' HELP!!" I yelled as I got to the logo on the ground, I saw the others run out of the mine under jacks house,

"What happened?!?" Geoff said running over to me and gavin 

"OPEN HIS DOOR!!" I yelled, he ran Gavin's house and opened the door I ran in and put him on the bed, I sat down on my knees next to where is head was on the bed, Geoff went over to him and looked over him.

"Michael what happened?' He asked 

"Remember that explosion, it was a creeper, it got gavin, I found his in a bush it looked like he was almost dead" I said

"Alright Michael get out let me check him out" Geoff said pulling me away from Gavin

"What NO" I yelled not wanting to leave gavin with Geoff even though I knew he could help him a lot more then I could 

"Jack get Michael out!" Geoff yelled, I look behind me to see jack come in and pick me up under my armpits and pulled me out of Gavin's house.

"Jack, Ryan come here I need some help" Geoff said from inside the house jack and Ryan went inside Gavin's house closing the door I ran up to it trying to open the door but it was locked, I felt more and more tears steaming down my face.

"GAVIN!!!!! GEOFF PLEASE, LET ME IN PLEASE" I kept pleading him To open the door until I felt two arms around my torso and pull me away from the door, 

I kept trying to struggle out of the grip of the young man holding me, he stood me up, and moved so I could see him, he looked at me with a small frown, I looked into his eyes and we both hugged each other, Ray let me cry into the crook of his neck as he gently rubbed my back.

"He'll be ok Michael, I promise"Ray said, as he unravelled his arms from me, but put his arm around my shoulder,

"Come on Michael, let's go mine so we can pass time" Ray said, I looked at the ground but nodded,

"Here" he said passing me leather boots, pants, helmet and chest plate like the one he was wearing, he also passed me a stone sword, pickaxe and shovel, I replaced my crappy wooden sword with the stone one and put the shovel and pickaxe so they were attached to my bag but so I could still get them easily.

Ray and I made our way down the mine and started mining.

 

***Ray's POV*** 

I'm the only one that knows Michaels secret, and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone so I didn't, I could see the pain in his eyes when he was kicked out of Gavin's house he looked so sad, so broken, so worried. So I tried to distract him and it seemed to have worked, I was mining a wall of coal that I had found.

"RAY!!!! HELP" I heard Michael shriek, I ran over to where the sound came from half expecting to see a skeleton or Zombie, but when I got to a hole in the ground with a pool of lava under it, my throats grew a lump, I gulped it down and looked down the hole, 

"Michael?" I said 

No response 

"MICHAEL!?!" I yelled, as I saw him hanging of the block I was standing on 

"HURRY UP!! MY LEGS ARE BURNING!!" He yelled his voice going squeaky for a second,

I put my pickaxe down and grabbed his arm pulling him up, "you ok?" I ask slightly worried

"Yea I should be fine" he said "but I did loose my pickaxe" he added 

"It's fine I can make you a new one" I told him "come on let's get out of here" I said as we turned away from the hole in the ground not even thinking about filling it in. 

I started walking out the cave knowing Michael would follow me, I turned a corner and waited for a second, expecting Michael to appear from the darkness but he didn't.

I look around the corner to see Michael limping down the tunnel.

"Come one lets get you to Geoff" I said rapping one of my arms around his back to support him.

(About 10 minutes later)

We finally made it out of the cave, to see jack and Ryan standing outside of the mine talking to  
Each other,

they look up at Michael and I and run over to us "What happened?!?" Jack asked "Michael almost fell in lava he burnt his leg" I said letting jack take Michael into his house "are you ok?" Ryan said after jack and Michael went into the wooden house "yea, im fine but I lost my rose" I said pouting slightly Ryan chuckled and we walked into my crappy little dirt house, I went though my chest "damn, I only had one rose" I said annoyed.

"ill be back in about five minutes tell the others not to worry" I said walking out of my house with my sword in my belt, I was about half way over the logo, "WAIT!" I heard Ryan yell, I turned around to see what he wanted "yea?" I asked,

"after Gavin got hurt, Geoff made a rule that we're not allowed to go out by ourselves, we have to go with some one, just in case" he said

"Ryan I'll be fine, ill be back in five minutes, if im not you can come out and fine me, ill have enough roses to last about 3 to 4 week by then I promise ill be fine" I said smiling at him,

he looked against it but he didn't say 'no' so I turned and left Achievement City, to go on my hunt for roses.

***Ryan's POV***

I sigh to myself and look at ray's figure, that soon disappeared in the trees, i turned around and started walking to Michael's house to make sure he was ok, when Goeff walks up to me "hey Ryan, its getting pretty dark do you think you could make a fire?" he said

"a fire? sure, do you know where the wood is?" i asked

"uh... i think its in gavin's house, i'll go get it" he said going into gavin's house and coming out again with a whole bunch of wood,

"where are we going to put it?" i asked

"not on the logo, not only would it burn, but it would also blow up because of the dynamite, we, could, put it in my house, i mean its big enough, but i think we should get a bucket of water before we start the fire, incase it gets out of hand" i nodded and took the wood,

"you make the bucket and ill set the wood for the fire" i said he nodded as he got the things he needed and we both headed into his house, i put he wood in a small pile and put some stones around the small stack of wood, i quickly went to my house and got a touch so wd could light the fire, by the time i had gotten the touch Geoff had a bucket of water and was making seats so we could all sit down.

i lit the fire and it was soon sending off heat and smoke, i leave his house leaving the door open so the smoke could get out,

i walked over to Gavin's house and opened the door, i saw gavin, in his bed shaking because it wax cold, 

"we have a fire goin in Geoff's house here let me help you, you look cold" i said, Gavin nodded nodded i picking up Gavin and walked out of the house. I put gavin in Geoff's house on one of the seats and want to get Michael and jack.

I walked over to Michael's house and opened the door, I saw Michael sitting on the bed with jack next to him wrapping his burnt leg, they looked up at me,

"I got a fire going in Geoff's house, it's warm come on I'll help you" I said walking over to Michael and taking one of his arms and putting it around my shoulder, jack did the same but with his other arm.

We walked over to Geoff's house while Michael hopped, we went in and put Michael down on one of the seats Geoff had made.

We were all sitting around the fire at about 10:00 "Ryan, where's ray?" Geoff asked, my eyes went wide and my heart dropped, I got up and ran out of the house and out of achievement city and into the forest, "RAY!!!" I yelled while I ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finished
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed 
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> Ryan


	3. ENDERMEN!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recap-  
> We were all sitting around the fire at about 10:00 "Ryan, where's ray?" Geoff asked, my eyes went wide and my heart dropped, I got up and ran out of the house and out f achievement city and into the forest, "RAY!!!" I yelled while I ran.

***Geoff's POV***  
I saw Ryan bolt out of the house, I look at jack and michael and Gavin sitting on the seats I made, "Jack come on, Michael, Gavin stay here" I say picking up my sword and Ryan's sword.  
Jack got up and grabbed his sword, we didn't have any time to put our armor on before we were out the door "RYAN!" we call, we were both worried about Ryan and Ray, but at least ray had his sword.  
Jack and I kept running unable to find them, but we just kept looking.  
***Ray's POV***  
I sat on the top of a mountain watching the sun set and the moon rise, I only found one rose on my way here but it's still beautiful up here.  
I sigh to myself, and look at the rose in my hand, I stand up and look at the very top of the mountain only about a meter up, I plant my rose on the very top and look back at the sun which was almost completely gone making the sky a dark blue "i'd better get back, I did say I would only be out for 5 minutes, I thinks it been about a half an hour to an hour" I said to myself, I walk down the mountain and look around "which way to achievement city?" I asked myself, I start running in one direction when I hear an enderman I freeze, shivers flew up my back, I knew it was standing right behind me I took a deep breath and turned around, there it was a tall black figure with purple eyes, it opened its mouth "fuck" I say to myself, I get my sword out of my belt and hit the enderman with it but he teleports then I feel a grasp around my waist, I look down to see to black arms wrapped around my waist, I close my eyes and I feel a sharp pain all over my body, I open my eyes and look behind me the enderman was gone, I turn back to see lava everywhere, red dirt and a big octopus like creature floating around the sky,  
"T-the neither" I stuttered I gulp and run for my life away from the ghast, I dug up some neither rack and made a house like mine from achievement city, I sat in the corner of the dark one room I curl up and hug my knees, scared that I'll never see the gents and the other lads again, scared that something might blow me up or set me on fire,  
"Come and find me guys... please" I say to myself hoping someone will hear be but knowing no one will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok chapter three is done,  
> hope you enjoyed it and still want to read it I know its short and I am very sorry but I hope you still enjoy it :)  
> so until next time  
> Ryan


	4. Ryan's Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recap-
> 
> "T-the neither" I stuttered I gulp and run for my life away from the ghast, I dug up some neither rack and made a house like mine from achievement city, I sat in the corner of the dark one room I curl up and hug my knees, scared that I'll never see the gents and the other lads again, scared that something might blow me up or set me on fire,
> 
> "Come and find me guys... please" I say to myself hoping someone will hear be but knowing no one will.

***jack's POV***

"Geoff go that way, I'll go this way, we'll meet back at achievement city in half an hour" I said, Geoff nodded and ran in the direction I was pointing, I ran in the other direction looking around for any sign of Ryan or Ray, 

I saw a tall mountain, I looked up to the top I couldn't see anyone up the top because it was to dark, I run up the mountain having to fight a Zombie half way up, I got to the top and saw Ryan crying at the top holding a rose in his hand.

"Ryan" I said puting my hand on his shoulder before I continued "it's ok we'll find him" Ryan turned to me, his eyes were all red and tear stained, he sniffed "but what if we don't? what if he's already dead?" Ryan cried out "he's not, I can feel it" I said "come on, we should head back to achievement city Geoff, michael and Gavin are really worried about you" I said, we started walking down the mountain when Ryan stopped "what is it?" I asked, he didn't say anything he just ran down the mountain, I quickly followed him "look, purple partials, as if an endermen was here" he turned to me "jack go back to achievement city, I'll be there soon I promise" he added, I hesitantly nodded and gave him my sword since Geoff has his, he nodded at me and I turned and walked back to achievement city.

***Ryan's POV***

After Jack left I walked to the top of the mountain, I smelt the rose that was in my hand then planted it on the very top of the mountain, then I look out over the land as the sun came up as I looked out into the distance I saw a village "maybe the villages can help me" I said to myself, then I made my way over there, it didn't look that far so I could probable make my way there when the sun was all the way up "ill head back to Achievement City and ill head there in the morning, i might get Geoff or Jack to come with me" i said to myself heading back down the mountain and going to Achievement City, i went into Kungfu house and got into my bed "good night Edgar" i said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about the rose I had put on the mountain and about Ray, mostly about Ray though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short and not very good but i need help with all of this, 
> 
> please kudos and comment
> 
> ok until next time BYE!!! 
> 
> Ryan


	5. Achievement Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap
> 
> "ill head back to Achievement City and ill head there in the morning, i might get Geoff or Jack to come with me" i said to myself heading back down the mountain and going to Achievement City, i went into Kungfu house and got into my bed "good night Edgar" i said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about the rose I had put on the mountain and about Ray, mostly about Ray though

***Ryan's POV***

I got up an looked around my house "yep still minecraft" I say to myself as I get up off my bed I went to my chest and got by backpack, map and sword and a pork chop (the others found more pork chops and gave them out) and walk out of my house as quietly as I could so no one would hear me.

I ran out of achievement city and straight to the village, it was a lot further then I thought it would be... I finally made it to the village an looked around.

One of the villages looked at me with it's bright green eyes "uh... hi?" I say trying to see if they could understand me or not.

"Hi" the villager said, so they can understand me, "uh I need some help" I say to the villager "so do we" he says, "oh well what do you need?" I asked starting to get impatient "a name... for our village" he said, I wonder "ok if I get a name for your village will you help me?" I ask "yes ok I will help you" he said, good.

I think for a few minutes then an idea pops into my head, I then yell out to all the villagers "YOUR HOME IS NOW ACHIEVEMENT VILLAGE!" all the villages cheered.

Then the villager I was talking to before smiled at me and said "what do you need now?" I told him what happened with Ray and that we don't know where he is. the the villager jumped and ran off into a house "hey wait, you said you would help me!" I slightly yell as the villager disappears into a house.

He then came back holding a smaller villagers hand "this is my son he said he saw a boy in the woods he might have seen what had happened to your friend" the villager said I smiled and went down on my knees so I was the same size as the young villager "do you know what happened to the boy you saw?" I ask him he nodded his head "what happened?" I ask he then said one word that I was very confused over "endeeman" the older villager looked really worried and scared, i stood up "what, what is it?!?" I asked "your friend is in the neither."

My heart dropped again, I ran out of the village knowing exactly what to do.

***Geoff's POV***

I walked out of my house and looked around achievement city, I noticed that Ryan's door was open "oh no" I ran over to it and see that Ryan wasn't there "DAMMIT RYAN!" I yelled and ran over to Jacks house barging through the door, waking him up and telling him that Ryan wasn't in his house, both Jack and i knew he had gone to look for Ray and knew we both had to find him, "you get a fire going in your house ill get Gav and Michael and bring them in so they can keep eachother company." Jack said.

***Jacks POV***

geoff nodded and left my house heading into his, i got out of my bed and gathered the things i would need then made my way to Michaels house, i knocked on his door and heard a quiet groan, i walked in and shook Michaels shoulders waking him up "WHAT?!?" Michael yelled probably not wanting to be woken up "Ryans gone Geoff and i are going to go look for him, you and Gavin are going to stay in Geoffs house for the day, you'll be safer in there" Michael nodded and got up out of his bed then hobbled over to Geoffs house, i chuckled and walked to Gavins house waking him up and telling him the same thing i told Michael. Gavin smiled and got up from his bed walking to Geoff's house with his arm in a sling, i left Gavin's house and walked to Geoff's house, Geoff walked to the door and we both walked out.

we walked out of Achievement City and started walking around looking for Ryan.

we made out way to a village, all the villages looked at us as we walked in, i walked up to one of them "what is this place" i asked the villager looked up at me and said two words "Achievement Village" Geoff and i looked at eachother "do you think it was Ryan who named the village?" i asked Geoff "i dont know" he said, he then turned to the Villager "do you know who named the village?" Geoff asked the villager simply shook his head and said "no but he had sand coloured hair and blue eyes" he said "do you know where he went?" i asked the villager who shook his head.

i looked at Geoff "we cant be helped here Geoff lets go, our best hope of finding both him and Ray is to keep looking around" Geoff nodded in agreement and we both walked away from the Village.

***Michael's POV***

i sat infront of the fire looking at Gavin who was looking at his arm, i started having a convosation in my mind.

(A/N: for this part until Gavin starts talking bolded and italiced is Michael's head talking and normal is Michael talking to his head in his head)

you should tell him.

what i cant, he'll just laugh at me.

why would he do that?

uh... i dont know because he doesnt like me.

he wouldnt laugh at you, if anything he would never want to talk to you again because he thinks your a freak.

wow thats making me feel better.

sorry... anyway you should tell him.

i cant

sure you can

no i cant so im not going to

tell him

no

yes

no

yes

no

yes

"FOR GODS SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Gavin looked up at me "b-but i didnt say anything" he said looking sad and scared

i look down at my feet "i wasn't talking to you, sorry Gav" i say, Gavin giggles a little "so who we're you talking to then?" he asked "uh, m-myself" i said blushing Gavin giggles again, "why is that Mi-cool?' he asked, "uh, i um well i" i said my face heating up, i could tell i was as red as a tomato Gavin burst into laughter, he was laughing so much he almost fell off the seat he was sitting on.

'yea well at least i dont start gagging at the words wet bread" i say once Gavin shut up a bit, he then gagged once and i started laughing, "Mi-cool why do you have to be so horrible!" that shut me up, does he really think im horrible, i just looked at the floor not saying anything, i felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked up "hey, I'm joking, calm down" Gaving said, i sighed thank god.

"Mi-cool what's happened to you, you've been acting really strange since we got stuck in minecraft" Gavin said.

i started going bright red again "um well, i might kind of... uh i might, no, i do...yea i-i do" i said Gavin just looked exstremly confused "you do what mi-cool?" Gavin asked "i do love you" i said looking into his eyes, his eyes widened and the biggest smile appeared on his face, he grabbed the back of my neck with his good arm and pulled me into a kiss, the best kiss i've ever had. he pulled away from me but i grabbed his waste not letting him leave, i wiped my tongue across his bottom lip practly begging for entrence he opened his mouth allowing my tongue to slid in.

***Gavin's POV***

i bit down lightly on Mi-cools warm tongue making him moan, i slid his hands under my green hoodie causing a shudder to crawl up my spine, but oh how i loved it, he pulled me onto his lap and slipped off my hoodie discarding it on the floor, he then threw my shirt off, i could feel the warmth of the fire on my bare back, i took mi-cool's hoodie and shirt off in one quick motion throwing them in the floor, we continued to snog eachother while i start to grind on him wanting so much more.

*** Ray's POV***

i ran for my life from a hord of Zombie pig men, trust me when i say thoughs things are really fucking scary in really life, i had scraches and bruses all over my body and my suit was ripped up and tattered, a ghasts fire ball was flying towards me as the pig men moaned and growled from behind me, i kept running and jumped out the way of the ghast ball and made it to my little neither rack house i beat down a hole so i could get in then closed them back up again making sure i was alone before i did. i slide down in the corner and start to cry, why? because i miss my friends, i miss the sun, but most of all i miss Ryan... i just dont know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we have it, i was going to write some mavin smut but i suck at writing smut so maybe next chapter
> 
> anyway this chapter is dedicated to RTfanfic on wattpad THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEAS FOR THE STORY.
> 
> i have a present for you (you dont have to take it if you dont want it)  
> *offers reader minecraft cake* going not so cakeless?
> 
> no? ok ill shut up now
> 
> until next chapter good bye
> 
> Ryan


	6. Ray's Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap
> 
> i ran for my life from a hord of Zombie pig men, trust me when i say thoughs things are really fucking scary in really life, i had scraches and bruses all over my body and my suit was ripped up and tattered, a ghasts fire ball was flying towards me as the pig men moaned and growled from behind me, i kept running and jumped out the way of the ghast ball and made it to my little neither rack house i beat down a hole so i could get in then closed them back up again making sure i was alone before i did. i slide down in the corner and start to cry, why? because i miss my friends, i miss the sun, but most of all i miss Ryan... i just dont know why.

***Ryan's POV***

I ran out to a meadow, there were trees and roses which made me think of Ray, If I had gone out with him this wouldn't of happened. I pick a few roses then run over to some trees I use my sword to cut down about 5 or 6 trees (since I forgot my equipment except for my sword) I made a crafting table then some tools (axe, pick axe and shovel) I then broke my crafting table and started digging.

***Geoff's POV***

"We've been walking for ages and we haven't seen either of them where could they be?" I ask Jack who was walking next to me looking around "I don't know Geoff maybe we should head back to Achievement city" Jack says I nod and we both turn around, we both look at Each other "uh Geoff where are we?" Jack asks me "I don't know Jack, I really don't know" I tell him.

 

***Ryan's POV***

I knew I had to find diamond so I can brake the obsidian... so I'm going to need iron to mine the diamond, I sigh to myself thinking that it probably would have been better if I had gotten someone else to come with me and help. I looked at the rose that was in my hand and it made me think of Ray I was about 9 or 10 layers down now when I started finding coal, which was helpful I quickly put my crafting table down and made some touches and put one down on the floor and it seemed to magically stay upright, I picked up my crafting table and used my pick axe to mine the piece of stone under me, once it popped I fell into a cave and hit my head on the ground below.

-about 10 minutes later-

I blinked my eyes open and looked around, placing my hand on the back of my head right over where it was sore, I then looked at my hand to make sure I wasn't bleeding, turns out I was but only a little I had to keep mining though for Ray, he's been in the nether long enough and a little head wound isn't that much to worry about. I get up off the floor and pick up my pick axe and walk over to a wall putting a touch down on the floor next to it, I could hear something flowing and I assumed it was water I walked over to the noise and found iron on the way to the water, I walked a bit more, moving slowly because of my sore head. The bump on my head was starting to make me dizzy so I walked slowly making sure I could feel the wall of the cave the whole time.

I placed my crafting table and made a furnace and smelted my iron with some of the coal I had found then made an iron pick axe, I walked around the cave wall a bit more after braking my crafting table, I found the water and soon found some diamond I quickly mined it knowing there should be lava near according to Millie (A/N: Geoff's daughter for the people who don't know) I made a diamond pick axe and a sword and replaced my stone sword with my diamond one, I turned a corner and found where the water meets lava I smiles slightly knowing that I could soon save Ray.

I start walking over to the obsidian that's in the middle of the water and lava and feel the black rock. it was quite warm and smooth. I jumped into the shallow water and started mining the obsidian knowing it would take quite some time to mine all the obsidian I needed.

-about 45 minutes later-

I finally mined all the obsidian I needed and I shoved it all on my bag. I got back on land and started to get dizzy again. maybe I should head back to achievement city I mean it's probably not safe for me to be down here alone when I'm hurt... no I can. I have to save Ray!

I followed the wall of the cave until I felt a substance that I could almost stick my hand through. I put a touch down seeing that it was gravel. I got out my iron shovel and started digging chucking the gravel into the water behind me. until I found flint (A/N coal XD) I picked it up and put it in my bag, I then put my crafting table down and made flint and steel, I was all ready to make the nether portal. so I got the obsidian the the right places and set it alight with the flint and steel, the bright purple partials spat out of the purple goo looking portal, it was almost as if the portal was pulling me into the nether, I was scared but I stepped into the portal, when I stepped out again I was in the world which consisted of red dirt, fire and lava. I looked around not running because my head was sore, I looked around a bit more yelled out to Ray, that is until I found a figure in the distance dressed in black, I knew the it was Ray instantly, "RAY!" I call out to him he looks over in my direction and starts running towards me, and I start walking towards him.

It didn't take long for us to reach each other and hug each other in the biggest hug "I'm so glad your safe" I told him "I'm glad you rescued me" he told me.

Once we had finished hugging i started to walk away, leading him the the portal but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder, he touched the wound on the back of my head making me jolt away from his touch "Ryan what happened?" he said quietly I explained to him that I dug directly under myself and ended up falling and hitting my head "Ryan you should have gone back to Achievement City, you shouldn't have continued looking for me when your hurt" he told me "I had no chose Ray, I didn't want to loose you, with you in the nether and no way to get home, I'd rather die then not let you home" Ray sighed and nodded still not agreeing with me but saying he did anyway.

I walked him to the portal an we walked through, when we were on the other side he shivered slightly "it's so cold" he said "only because you were surrounded by lava and fire" I chuckled.

Ray proceeded to take my pick axe and mine us a way up to the surface.

-about 10 minutes later- 

Ray dug at the top layer of soil, but we didn't know it was the top layer of soil until it was completely gone the sun burst through the hole in the ground causing both of us to squint. Ray climbed out of the hole and helped me out, he knew I was tired and my head was hurting even more then it was before, all I could see was the world spinning before I saw only black.

***Ray's POV***

I turned around for one second looking at the tree's and the sky and the grass, I turned around again to ask Ryan which way to Achievement City but he was laying on the glass unconscious, I ran over to him and got down on my knees, I listened to his chest, his heart was still beating but I can't carry Ryan so I don't know how to get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 6
> 
> Anyway I am really sorry   
> You guys are all amazing  
> And I love you all (no homo)
> 
> I have a cookie for you *hands reader cookie*
> 
> Also you might have seen my status but if you haven't it says that  
> I would like a new cover for stuck in the game so if you know anyone who could make the cover for me, or if you want to make the cover just let me know
> 
> Ok thanks for the reads guys 
> 
> Until next time  
> Ryan


	7. alone but together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap
> 
> I turned around for one second looking at the tree's and the sky and the grass, I turned around again to ask Ryan which way to Achievement City but he was laying on the glass unconscious, I ran over to him and got down on my knees, I listened to his chest, his heart was still beating but I can't carry Ryan so I don't know how to get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick but important Authors Note
> 
> With this chapter every time I change POVS it's happening at the same time (so the stuff that happens to R&R happens at the same time as the stuff going on with team OG, and all that is happening while TND's stuff is happening)
> 
> That didn't make sense basically all the things that happen are in the same time frame.

***Jack's POV***

I knew we had to assume that we went going to get back to Achievement City before dark I knew this and I'm guessing so did Geoff, we had to find some sheep and wood so we could make a bed, we could share for one night, right?

"Geoff we're not going to get back to Achievement city before dark, you know that right?" I tell Geoff, Geoff nods and goes to some trees an starts cutting them down with his sword, he made a crafting table and some wooden planks then we went to go find sheep.

It really wasn't long until we found sheep, unfortunately we did have to kill three sheep to get enough wool for the bed.

It had started to get dark, and I had started to build a small house for us to stay in, it wasn't my best house but I did keep us safe from any monsters.

Geoff came up to me with the bed and we went into the house Geoff put the bed down and through his bag, sword, belt and map into a pile on the floor, I did the same and he got into bed, I assumed that Geoff didn't want to share so I got on the floor and laid down.

"What're you doing?" Geoff asked, i turned around and leaned on my elbows looking at him, he looked puzzled "uh... sleeping?" i answered more like a question then an answer,"why on the floor?" Geoff continued to question "because you have the bed" i said awkwardly looking around Geoff chuckled and moved over in the bed "come on we can share for one night" he said, i smiled slightly and got up off the floor slipping into the bed with him, i rested my head on the pillow and tried to sleep.

i couldn't sleep so i just looked at Geoff sleeping, it was weird, i had a strange feeling in my stomach, i knew what it was, it was butterflies but I just didnt know why, that is until Geoff rolled over in his sleep resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arm around my waste, I looked at his gently wrapping my own arm around his shoulder.

I sighed knowing that it could never happen and closed my eyes falling asleep.

***Ray's POV***

I try to pick Ryan up but fail being the smallest and youngest in the group and never going outside an never exercising, I mean I play video games for a living! I'm not a fucking body builder!

I sigh and ran off to get some dirt making a house around Ryan so he was safe... well safer.

I went out to get some wood and wool for a bed, I could sleep on the floor but Ryan needs a bed.

I walked around for a while until I found sheep killing then and getting their wool, I got some wood and successfully made a bed with a crafting table (also made that)

I walked back to the make shift house (which looks just like my house Achievement City) I put the bed in the house and put Ryan on it with a lot of difficulty, I took off his bag and sword and pulled the cover over him.

It wasn't dark yet and I was starving, I walk out the house and close the 'door' which was a few pieces of dirt, I ran into the forest trying to find something to eat, I found some wheat and some watermelon, so I picked the watermelon and wheat and walked back to the house not having enough energy to run I walked back to the house and made bread, i ate it quickly slowly becoming less and less hungry and more thursty, i took a bite of one of the watermelon slices the watery substance filling my mouth, i finished off my watermelon and sit on the floor, looking at Ryan i knew i had to get him back to Achievement City but the only issue is i can't carry Ryan what am i superman? uh no... im the complete opposite.

i take my sword, bag and elt off and chuck them on the floor and lay down, closing my eyes and gently falling alseep.

i ran though the forest as quicklyh as i could, i knew something was chasing my i just didnt know what, i tripped slightly on a tree branch, i looked down to see Ryans dead body half eaten or something, "RYAN!" i screamed bending down next to him, i knew it was to late i had no chance in saving him from the start he was in, his leg was bleeding and torn and his chest had cuts in it so deep i could almost see his rib cage, there was a scar that trailed over his eyes and almost reached his lips, he knew it was to late for him not as well, the preditor ran up to his and tackled him ripping him to shreds, but not eating him, leaving him to die in pain, i knew this is how Ryan died whether it was the same creature or another one, Ryan died in pain, and that was the worst thing for ray at the moment, he crawled over to Ryan's head to weak and in pain to stand up, Ray kiss Ryan on the lips and then lay down beside him, closed his eyes and died.

i woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, looking at Ryan, sighing, i wiped the sweat off my forehead and then lay back down, not really wanting to sleep any more but i was exstremly tired.

***Gavin's POV***

 

-WARNING SMUT! -

-first a quick recap-

i bit down lightly on Mi-cools warm tongue making him moan, he slid his hands under my green hoodie causing a shudder to crawl up my spine, but oh how i loved it, he pulled me onto his lap and slipped off my hoodie discarding it on the floor, he then threw my shirt off, i could feel the warmth of the fire on my bare back, i took mi-cool's hoodie and shirt off in one quick motion throwing them on the floor, we continued to snog eachother while i start to grind on him wanting so much more.

\----

 

***Gavin's POV***

Mi-cool slipped a few of his fingers down my green pants and my boxers, tugging at them to get them off, i giggled into the kiss and took of my belt letting mi-cool take my pants and boxers off, mi-cool then stood up and took his own boxers and pants off, his erection had a bit of pre-cum dripping from it and im sure his was a sore as mine, i walked over to him and pushed him down on one of the chairs getting down on my knees and taking his full length in my mouth, i bobbed my head and slid my tounge up and down his length, i could feel his hands go to my hair and pull it slightly as he moaned out loud, i started playing with his balls with my hands while i sucked making him moan so much more. i knew he was close and it became clear to me just how close when he stuttered out "G-G-Gavin i-i'm gonna c-c" i pulled him out of my mouth not really wanting him to cum in my mouth.

he pulled me up a few seconds later and kissed me hard, i knew this wasnt the end of it and i didnt want it to be either, i kissed him back just as hard until he stood up and put his hands under my bum i knew what he wanted me to do so i jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck he kept his hands under my bum supporting me so i didn't slip down or anything, as we continued snogging he walked us to a wall and leaned my back against the cold stone, i shivered slightly but continued to kiss mi-cool, i felt mi-cool slip his fingure up my ass, i moaned knowing what he was preparing me for, he moved his finger around in my ass as we snogged, he soon added another finger and scissors my ass making it less tight, he adds a third finger causing me to moan over and over again, mi-cool walked away from the wall slightly his fingers still up my ass.

he carefully dropped me on the floor, so i was on my back, he lifted my legs wrapping them around his neck, he removed his fingers from my ass and carefully inserted his dick into my ass i screamed out loud and dug my nails into the palm of my hand at the sudden tightness, mi-cool didn't move and simple patted my hair "shhh its ok, just tell me when your ready" mi-cool said staying perfectly still other then his hand gently patting my head.

i nodded and moaned as the pain turned into plessure "move" i mumbled with a moan, mi-cool started moving in and out of me slowly probably not wantint to hurt me, "DAMMIT MICHAEL MOVE!!!" i screamed causing him to thrust into me as hard as he could, he moved his hands from my hair to the floor next to my waist, i moaned as mi-cool continued to thrust into me, the then grabed my dick with one of his hands pumping it making me moan even more, "mi-coooool" i moaned ashe thrusted and pumped me, i knew i couldn't stand it for much longer, "m-miii-coooo, I-I'm g-gonna c-c" i started, i wasnt able to finish my sentence before i came all over mi-cool's and my chest, this made him go into climax and cum into my ass, he pulled out of me and dropped down next to me on the cold floor what was slightly warmer because of the sweat we had both leaked off of our bodies.

"i love you Gavin" mi-cool said quietly

"i love you to mi-coo" i said before falling into a deep sleep with my mi-cool right next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is done, it didn't take half as long to finish this chapter
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this and just letting you all know that i love you all <3 
> 
> thank you for everything guys i will try to update more often 
> 
> alright im going to go, hopefully it will take about a week to finish the next chapter 
> 
> alright bye guys
> 
> Zoe


	8. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap  
> -I don't know what to recap because the last part of last chapter was smut 
> 
> So basically Geoff and Jack shared a bed
> 
> Ryan fell unconscious and Ray made him a bed and slept on the floor then had a night mare
> 
> And Michael and Gavin had sex

***Ryan's POV***

I woke up with the worst headache ever, it was sort of like a hangover but like a thousand times worse.

I sat up and looked around the small room I was in, I saw mine and Ray's stuff in a pile on the floor and Ray curled up in a small ball on the floor. I got out of the bed carefully and dug out a bit of the walls only to see the sun rising.

I get my belt and bag on, I put my sword in my belt and put my map in my pocket and slowly shook Ray awake, "5 more minutes" he mumbled but I continue to shake him until he wakes up.

Ray sat up and looked at me "Ryan! you ok!" he yelled hugging me tightly, I chuckled "bit of a headache but yea I'm ok" I told him.

"We should probable find a way back to Achievement City shouldn't we?" Ray asks I nod and he gathers his stuff and walks out of the house, I follow him out of the house and into the forest.

-about 20 minutes of walking later-

It hadn't been that long but my head was slowly getting more and more painful and my legs started to hurt as well but I just kept walking until Ray stopped causing me to bump into him "sorry" I mumbled as I followed his gaze to the small dirt thing, that look very simpler to what Ray and I were staying in. Ray walked up to it and dug a hole in the side I look in the gap in the wall and see Geoff cuddling up to Jack as they shared a bed.

Ray sighed happily and walked in poking Geoff until he woke up, Geoff lifted his head up with a groan and looked around, he looked up at Ray "RAY!!" he yelled jumping up from the bed and Jacks arms and hugged the younger lad "your ok" Ray awkwardly patted Geoff's back until they let go of Each other (A/N: two words Ray) 

Jack mumbled something then sat up seeing Ray and hugging him as well "I'm so glad you ok" he said letting the lad go, Ray quickly led the other gents over to me so they could look at my head.

Geoff pushed my head forward and looked at the back of my head touching the really sore part around the wound I grabbed Rays hand and held it almost instinctively.

Geoff whispered something to Jack then to Ray then walked me into the small dirt house and sat me down on the bed.

***Ray's POV***

I sat down on the grass out side of the small house that Jack had build for him and Geoff. Jack sat next to me "we were all really worried about you" Jack said "you shouldn't of gone off alone" he added I nodded looking at the floor "I know, I was being dumb I'm sorry" I said feeling bad for making my friends worry about me.

"Listen Ray it's not that your dumb it's just that you did a dumb thing you shouldn't have gone off alone and I'm sure you won't do it again, it's just" he paused and I could see him look at me in the corner of my eye as I looked at the floor "never mind... I'm just glad your safe" he said, I smiled and looked up.

"I'm gonna need a new suit this ones ruined, I wonder if we have spare clothes somewhere because this looks horrible now" I said chuckling a bit, he smiles, "if you can't find a suit I'm sure it's not going to be to hard to make one or just fix that one" Jack says I nod slightly and look out to the horizon "it's good to e out of the hell hole" I said "what are you talking about?" Jack asked me, I look at him "an enderman took me to the neither" I said like it was an obvious thing but apparently not "you went to the neither?!? are you okay? you didn't get hurt by anything did you?" Jack asked all at once and continued to ask me questions which I didn't really hear because I just zoned out not really wanting to hear Jack worry about me

I had already told him that I was fine, what does it matter that I was in the neither? I said I was fine so I'm fine! 

I heard a groan of pain coming from the small house thing behind me from Ryan I chuckled knowing that Geoff wouldn't purposely hurt Ryan. 

I heard a sound from the bushes on my right I turned and got up "give me your sword" I asked Jack shutting him up from asking me a thousand questions a second, "what?" he asks "give me your sword" I said again slightly more angrier, he got up and took his sword out of his belt and handed it to me, I took it and looked at the bushes.

I slowly walked up to them and split a gap in the bush, I got my sword ready and stepped through the bushes I look down to see a small ocelot kitten looking up at me, I bent down putting the sword on the floor next to me and picking up the kitten.

I held the kitten with one hand so it's front paws we're on my shoulder and picked up the sword, I walked back to Jack and held out the sword for him to take. 

Jack grabbed the sword and put it in his belt, before looking at the ocelot, he scratched it behind the ear, then the tiny kitten yawned and laid down in both of my arms, falling asleep.

"Well looks like you have a new cat" Jack said "it's Percival" I said patting the small cat Jack chuckled then sat back in the floor, I sat next to him being careful not to disturb Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray has Percival the ocelot now
> 
> vote, comment and fan me if you think I deserve all that stuff
> 
> also here's your favorite food (also comment what your favorite food is)
> 
> Ok guys that's it for now, 
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> Ryan


	9. Gavvy Wavvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recap-
> 
> Jack grabbed the sword and put it in his belt, before looking at the ocelot, he scratched it behind the ear, then the tiny kitten yawned and laid down in both of my arms, falling asleep.
> 
> "Well looks like you have a new cat" Jack said "it's Percival" I said patting the small cat Jack chuckled then sat back in the floor, I sat next to him being careful not to disturb Percival.

***Ryan's POV***

I walked out of the small house once Geoff and fixed up my wound, he followed me out and we looked at Jack and Ray. Ray had a small ocelot kitten in his lap, Ray looked up at us and carefully got up, leaning his head on my shoulder, i wraped my arms around him "im glad your alright" Ray said he stood back up and smiled at me and i smiled back "alright dickheads lets try and find Achievement City again." Geoff said I nodded "let's go" I said letting Geoff and jack lead the way.

Ray and I were walking behind Jack and Geoff. "what's with the cat?" I asked the smaller man "it's Percival" Rays said smiling "I'm glad your ok" Ryan said "I'm glad you came and found me" Ray replied.

***3rd person POV***

As the four men walked the small kitten woke up in Ray's arms, it started to claw at Ray's arm and even though it was just a kitten it still hurt "ow fuck Percival what the fuck?!?" Ray said slightly louder then his normal tone of voice, he gently took the kittens paws and pulled its claws away from his skin and clothes, Ray put the small ocelot kitten on the floor hoping it would follow him but Ray didn't mind of Percival just ran off.

Ray, Ryan, Jack and Geoff soon found their way to achievement Village Ray looked around the village then spotted small Percival laying in the grass sleeping Ray simply smiled then went over and picked up the small kitten and then walked back over to the others.

Ryan walked over to some of the villagers one of them being the small kid who told him about the enderman "hey kiddo" Ryan said getting down on one knee to be the same height as him "can you show me where the enderman took the boy in a suit?" Ryan said knowing it would lead them straight back to Achievement City the small villager just nodded and and pointed to Geoff, Jack and Ray asking if they were to come as well Ryan nodded and the villager started walking away slowly "Guys come on he'll show us the way!" Ryan yelled.

The other Achievement Hunters followed Ryan who was being lead by the small villager "it was over there" the small villager said Ryan smile and thanked the villager telling him to go straight home the villager nodded and walked away "what's up Ryan?" Geoff asked "where back" was all Ryan said before running up the hill on front of him grabbing the rose of the top and running back down.

He walked up to Ray and looked at him he gently placed the rose in Ray's hair making Ray blush and smile. 

Ryan turned around and started walking back to Achievement City which was just around the corner. when Ryan's feet met the wool of the logo he sighed with relief he was back, they were all back "MICHAEL? GAVIN?" Ryan yelled through out Achievement City.

***Michael's POV***

"MICHAEL? GAVIN?" I woke up to someone yelling out my name I groaned and tried to get up only to fail because of Gavin who was basically right on top of me, I gently push him off me and get up and quickly getting my boxer and t-shirt on not worrying about pants or a jumper.

I ran out of Geoff's monolith only to see for very tired faces I smiled and ran up to the four of them hugging Ray first then Ryan the Geoff then Jack "it's great to see you guys" I smiled then remembering that I had no pants on and that I had left Gavin in Geoff's house fully naked.

I look down at my self then back up to the four men i blush slightly "I'll be right back" I said running back into Geoff's house and getting my pants belt shoes an hoodie on, I grabbed my sword and shoved it into my belt then put my backpack on. I walked over to Gavin who was now sleeping in the most uncomfortable looking possession on Earth.

I generally shake him but in stead of waking up he wraps his arms around my neck and drags me down on top of him I put on hand on either said of his head to support myself so I didn't crush the younger man. I look at the good to the giant building hoping no one will walk in I turn back to Gavin and nuzzle his neck with my nose "wake up gavvy wavvy" I say in a childish voice.

Gavin mumbled something I couldn't really understand. I also didn't really know how to get Gavin off me, get up and get him dressed before anyone wandered into Geoff's house.

"Babe... babe ya need to get up Ray's back all of the others are as well" Gavin started to stir in his sleep an open his eyes slightly "oh hi mi-cool" he said cheerfully "get up idiot" I said he groaned "I can't your on top of me" I chuckled and got up from the younger man, gathering up his clothes.

Gavin put all his clothes back on and we both walked out of Geoff's house hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there we go
> 
> I don't have anything to say really
> 
> until next time 
> 
> Ryan


	10. New Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recap-
> 
> Gavin put all his clothes back on and we both walked out of Geoff's house hand in hand.

*** Gavin's POV***

Mi-cool and I walked out of Geoff's house and look at the four men In front of us, I went straight up to Ray letting go of mi-cool hand. I hugged Ray with my good arm and he hugged back with only one hand. 

I stepped back and noticed the small kitten in his hand I smile and pat the kitten. Mi-cool walked up to Ray and gave him a hug as well "it's great to see you man" mi-cool said with a smile while grabbing my hand in his making me smile even more then before. 

Ray rose his eye brow and looked at us funny "did you guys fuck or something?" He asked both mi-cool and I both blush slightly and look at each other bursting out laughing. Ray just gave us a blank look then walked over to Ryan and leaned his head on the older mans shoulder.

***third person's POV***

"You want to put Percival in your house?" Ryan asked Ray, Ray nodded and went to his house Ryan following him, they both got inside Ryan close the door and Ray put down Percival smiling when he started to look around the small dirt room. 

Ryan looked at Ray and bit his lip he wanted to kiss him so badly but he didn't know how Ray would respond. Ryan shook his head to get the thought out of his head and sat on Ray's bed (a/n: that rhymes XD... I'll shut up now an get back to the story) he sighed and Ray looked at him with his deep brown eyes that Ryan loved so much.

Ray went to his chest to get some food only to find different types of clothing, he found a red and black cape, a waste coat and a new white shirt and tux and a whole bunch of other stuff as well, he got rather confused but then concluded that who ever put them in the game gave them different clothes. he also found his x-Ray shirt, roosterteeth pj pants and his x-Ray spandex complete with gloves boots and goggles. he pulled out his tuxedo mask beanie with mitten thing and put it on his head smiling.

Ray turned to Ryan "how long have we had more clothes for?" he asked but Ryan just gave him the most confused look and looked in the younger mans chest only to see a whole bunch of clothes. "Be right back" Ryan said running into his house only to see a whole bunch of different clothes. In the chest there was RWBY pj pants and his Ryan airlines shirt, he sighed and looked at the horrible shirt that he hated so much.

Ryan found a red cape and a crown and started snickering "the mad king has returned" he said while replacing the beanie with his crown and putting on his red cape, and replaced his over coat (a/n black tux his character wears) with a new better looking one. He was about to shove the old one in his chest and I and clean it up later but a new tuxedo popped into his chest he smirked  
He shook his head and remembered that they weren't in here to play games they needed to get out he put his cape an crown back in the chest along with his sword thinking that he wouldn't need it then walked out if his house. 

Geoff and Jack had new clean shirts on they were standing there talking jacks arm was wrapped around Geoff's waist Ryan knew there was something going on between the two men but he just didn't know what. Michael came out of his house with a different hoodie on it just had ears on the hood instead of banjo's full head.   
Gavin walked out of his house with a green shirt with a long bright green scarf with a creeper face on both ends. 

Michael and Gavin walked up to each other and hugged one another Gavin leaned down and pecked Michael's nose then Michael leaned up and kissed Gavin's lips. something was defiantly going on with them.  
Michael leaned up and whispered something in Gavin's ear, Gavin looked at Michael with the biggest smile and nodded kissing Michael on the lips again Ryan smiled but when he didn't see Ray any where he frowned again. 

He looked around achievement city couldn't find him. the man knocked in Rays door only to hear a loud thump then a muttered "fuck me" of pain.

***Ryan's POV***

I pretty much jumped into Ray's house once I heard that. I saw Ray on the floor in the corner in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black waist coat his bow tie wasn't tied up but hung around his neck. Ray had his eyes closed and looked as if he was in quite a bit of pain. I ran over him having to move Percival into the bed and got down on one knee and put my hand on his cheek, the man opened his eyes and smiles slightly "you ok" I ask and Ray nods slightly "I just can see" he said I chuckle and pick his glasses up from the floor and sliding them into his face, Ray Adjusted his glasses to make them a bit more natural I smile and stand up offering my hands o help him up he gladly takes them and stands up.

I let go of his hands and he looks at me with a wondering eye I stepped towards him but tripped on Percival who had jumped down from the bed.

***third person POV***

Ryan fell towards Ray and both men knew they were going to fall over seeing as Ray is one of the weakest people on the planet (a/n: sorry Ray) Ray had fell onto his back again and groaned in pain and Ryan fell on top of him planting his hands on either side of Ray's head trying not to crush the smaller man to death.

"Oh my god Ray are you ok, I'm so sorry!" Ryan said in a rush of words. Ryan moves his legs so they won't crushing Ray and so he was almost straddling the younger man.

Ray looked up and Ryan and blushed his glasses almost falling off of his face again. Ryan carefully pushed Ray's glasses back onto his nose and smiles.

Ryan bit his lip wanting to kiss the man who was laying under him but still not knowing how he would react. but even before he could have a mental war with himself Ray propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the older man.  
Ryan was shocked for a second and didn't respond until Ray pulled away apologising and slipping out from under Ryan and running out of his house. Ryan didn't respond for a second but then realised that last time Ray left Achievement City on his own he ended up in the neither. 

Ryan jumped up and ran after Ray slipping Geoff's sword from the older mans belt in the process. he shoved the sword into his belt while he ran. "RAY WAIT!" He yelled as he trailed the younger man through the trees. in an instant Ray came to a holt not moving Ryan practically ran into him. 

Ryan looked around Ray only to see a creeper he gulped and whispered into Ray's ear "I'll take care of him you get out of here go get the others" then he added "I love you" then pushed Ray in the opposite direction of the monster.  
Ray ran, he didn't want to but he did, he ran from the monster, he ran from the forest but the thin he hated most was that he ran from Ryan. 

He ran back to achievement City and ran up to Geoff and Jack "Guys... Ryan... creeper....forest..." Ray panted out giving Jack and Geoff just enough information to go and find The fellow gent. Geoff ran into Ryan's house and grabbed his sword then ran with Jack through the forest until they found a crater in the ground but no sign of Ryan "fuck" Geoff said "just look around we have to find him" Jack said so the two gents looked around the forest.

-about 2 minutes later-

"JACK!!" Geoff called jumping into the water to pull Ryan out. Geoff had gone to get a drink from a near by lake when he found Ryan face down in the water.

Jack ran up to the water and saw Ryan he jumped in and helped Geoff pull him out they lay him on his back and Geoff starts doing CPR "get Ray" Geoff said as he continued to try and save Ryan.  
Jack nodded and ran off to Achievement City, when he got there Michael and Gavin were walking out of Michael's house while Ray turned around and looked at Jack "Jack what's wrong? Where's Geoff and Ryan?" Jack was panting from running he still managed to tell Ray what happened "we thing the creeper.... blew up... Ryan's dead... Geoff is giving him CPR" Jack panted out "what? W-wait n-no I... I didn't get to tell him" Ray said starting to cry as he ran into the forest Jack watched Ray run into the forest the grabbed Michael and Gavin's arms and ran into the forest following Ray he only let go of Michael and Gavin's arms when he was sure they won't going to start yelling at him and they were just going to follow him Jack found Ray where the creeper had blown up and grabbed his arm and started running towards the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's done chapter... 10? 11? Does anyone know what chapter it is now?   
> Please don't eat me
> 
> Ok so the question this chapter is.... What's your favourite lets play? Any lets play, could be GTA, minecraft anything personally I like the monopoly let's play (not that I know why it's two or three hours of Ray, Gav, Geoff and Michael (if I remember correctly) just doing Nothing)
> 
> Ok so I wanna see your comments on your favourite lets play 
> 
> ok until next time guys   
> Ryan


	11. Im all good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -recap-
> 
> "what? W-wait n-no I... I didn't get to tell him" Ray said starting to cry as he ran into the forest Jack watched Ray run into the forest the grabbed Michael and Gavin's arms and ran into the forest following Ray he only let go of Michael and Gavin's arms when he was sure they won't going to start yelling at him and they were just going to follow him Jack found Ray where the creeper had blown up and grabbed his arm and started running towards the lake.

***third person POV***

When they got to the lake they saw Ryan sit up and splutter out a mass of water and start breathing, but he was pale and sickly. Ray ran up to Ryan and got down on the floor next to Ryan's legs and hugged him "I'm so sorry Ryan this is my fault if I hadn't run off this wouldn't have happened I'm so sorry!" Ray said and Ryan hugged back "it's not your fault Ray" Ryan said looking at Ray "yes it is, it's my fault I'm sorry I could have done something I could ha..." Ray said but was interrupted "shut up and kiss me" Ryan said "w-what?" Ray asked "kiss me" Ryan repeated and Ray was shocked for a second but put his hand on Ryan's cheek and leaned in pressing his lips to the older mans Ryan kissed back weakly but Ray knew that he kissed back.

Ray pulled away knowing that Ryan needed to breath, "I love you to Ryan, never forget that" Ray said hugging the older man again.  
Ray unwrapped his arms from Ryan and stood up offering both his hands to help Ryan up, Ryan gladly excepted and stood up, Ray put his arm around Ryan's waist and Ryan put his arm around Ray's neck helping him walk. 

"Should we help him get back to achievement City?" Jack asked Geoff, Geoff looked at Ryan and saw that Ray was helping him "nah he should be fine" Geoff concluded as started walking back with Jack right next to him.

The walk back to Achievement City was quiet for Geoff and Jack. they were just walking next to each other not talking. 

Geoff looked down at Jack's hand wanting to hold it but not making a move to do so. Jack noticed where Geoff was looking and moved his hand slightly and slipped it into Geoff's hand. Geoff smiled and kept walking neither of the men saying a word.

Michael and Gavin were walking behind Geoff and Jack bickering on about something that neither of them cared about but they both enjoyed the convocation because they were having it with each other. "I'm so glad you said yes" Michael said leaning his head on Gavin's shoulder "I'm glad you asked" Gavin said almost tripping making Michael move his head.  
By the time All six men got back to Achievement City it was starting to get dark and they all knew that when it gets dark monsters start to spawn, Ray walked Ryan into his house and laid him on the bed. Ray kissed Ryan's forehead and went to leave the house but when Ryan whined from the bed Ray turned around and looked at him "whats wrong ry" Ray asked and walked over to the bed sitting on it. "stay here?" Ryan said quietly and Ray chuckled and nodded "let me go and get my pj's" Ray said walking out of the house a over the logo to his house. he went to the chest and changed into his x-Ray shirt and his roosterteeth pj pants and shoved his clothes back into the chest. then walked back to Ryan's house. 

Ryan was putting his 'still in the air' shirt on and had RWBY pj pants on when Ray walked in they smiled at each other and both laid down in the bed and Ray fell asleep on Ryan's shoulder.

***Michael's POV***

I finally asked him out, yea I did it I know crazy right but I think something that's even more crazy is the fact that he said YES! I mean yea were still suck in minecraft and shit like that but maybe the six of us can make a new life for ourselves here if we can't get out that is. so I've discovered (just like everyone in the group) that Ray and Ryan are like dating or something well that's what we've concluded anyway, Ryan wanted Ray to kiss him and Ray did so it's either something's going on so something's going to happen. and Geoff and Jack something's happening there as well, I mean the way that they look at each other, it's how gav and I look at each other. they were also holding hands so I'm assuming that they like each other. ok it's getting late and Gavin is looking over my shoulder now that he has changed into his pyjamas ok until next time -Michael Jones

I closed my note book and put it and my quill into my chest changing into my pyjamas, looking over at Gavin when I dropped my boxers and slipped my RWBY pyjama pants on.

I slid into my bed and opened the cover offering to Gavin some of the bed, Gavin smiled and jumped into the bed snuggling up to me.

***Geoff's POV***

Jack and I watched everyone else go into houses, I looked at Jack "well good night" I said "yea good night" he answered, he kissed me on the cheek then walked into his house a massive smile appeared on my face as I walked into my monolith, I changed into my pyjamas (roosterteeth pants and his 'goeff's farming and mercantile' shirt) still smiling, I got into my bed and just hoped that the next day would be just as good.

-the next day-

***Ray's POV***

I was disturbed by something wriggling around under me, I open my eyes and realise that I was right on top of Ryan. the older man smiles at me "you ok?" I ask him and he nods slightly "I'm all good" he said as I get off of him. Ryan sits up in his bed we look at each other and smile. I lean over to him and kiss him slowly he kissed back and wrapped him arms around my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I know short chapter and I'm sorry I just can't really think of anything else to write.. Anyone have any ideas?
> 
> Ok so if you guys could help me write the next few chapters that would be nice :)  
> Ok until next time   
> Ryan


	12. an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -recap-
> 
> I was disturbed by something wriggling around under me, I open my eyes and realise that I was right on top of Ryan. the older man smiles at me "you ok?" I ask him and he nods slightly "I'm all good" he said as I get off of him. Ryan sits up in his bed we look at each other and smile. I lean over to him and kiss him slowly he kissed back and wrapped him arms around my back.

***Michael's POV***

I woke up and looks at Gavin, nudging him slightly to wake him up "gav get up your crushing me" I said trying to get the man off of me.

Gavin just slapped my shoulder slightly and basically refused to open his eyes, before I shoved him off of the bed hearing the thud of him hitting the hard wooden floor. He groaned and got up opening his eyes slightly "wot was that for mi-cool?" He said tiredly "for not getting off of me" I said and got up from the bed and helped him up pulling him into a hug he hugs back and burrows his head into my shoulder, he gaged and pushed me back "aw Michael that's rank, have a bath or something" he said in a discussed tone of voice "well your not that much better gav" I said looking at him, the man smelt his arm pit and gagged again "ok let's go find water that we can bath in" he said.

We walked out of the house still in our pjs, we walked into the mine under Jack's house and wandered through it for a while we found a nice big under ground lake thing right next to some lava which was radiating heat into the water.

***third person POV***

They both stripped down and jumped into the water they were just swimming around and washing themselves and sharing a kiss every now and then they stayed in the water for about an hour then they got out.

Not having any towels they just sat on the cold stone and talked hoping the lava would dry them and it did but they still just sat and talked for an hour enjoying each other's company and not caring that they were both completely naked until they heard foot steps coming towards them, the two men looked at each other and got all their clothes on as quickly as they could. they both looked around a corner to see...

***Ryan's Pov***

Ray nibbled my lip gently asking for enterence i opened my mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in my mouth, he explored my mouth with his tongue until we both needed to breath so we broke the kiss. Ray smiled at me and i smiled back, suddenly getting an idea, my eyes widened and i went to my chest and quickly got dressed "Ray go get dressed i need your help with something, the man groned but didnt ask questions and went to his house to get dressed. i got my note book and quill out of my chest and started drawing the worst picture of a prototype headset so we could all stay in contact with each other. i needed wool, redstone and a few other things and it may take a while, i needed a way for the headset to pick up radio waves, something that could attach onto our belts.

ray walked back into my house in his tuxito, he also had his sword in his belt. he sat on my bed and looked over my shoulder "Ryan the fucking smart guy" he said making a joke i chucked and shook my head slightly, putting my notebook and quill into my back pack and making two shears handing one to Ray. i put my back pack on and grabbed Ray's hand and ran out of the door him in tow. i dragged Ray into the forest, "ok i need about 7 to 9 pieces of wool per head set, a fuck load of red stone, also some wood and black dye meet back in my hourse in like 3 hours" Ray nodded saying that he understood even though im not really sure he did. "Ray, go find wool babe, ill find everything else" i tell him remembering that he usually has to write down tasks we have to do for Go, he nodded and turned to go into the forest but i grabbed his hand before he could leave, i pulled him into my chest and he looked up at me, him being quite a bit shorter then me, i lean down and kiss him, i break the kiss a few minutes later "be careful babe" i said before letting him go and walking towards the mountian.

***Ray's POV***

i stood there for a second just watching Ryan walk away, i smiled and turned around walking into the forest to try and find sheep, lots and lots of sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the chapters short guys im a horrible person i know \/_\/ me is sorry 
> 
> i does hopes you will forgive me 
> 
> ENGLISH RYAN ENGLISH TALK REAL WORDS!
> 
> well then that just happened 
> 
> *gives reader a puppy* HERE HAVE A PUPPY! comment what your favourite breed of dog is and if you had that breed of dog what would you name it?
> 
> mines probably be a blue French bulldog called stitch
> 
> ok really sorry about the short chapter,
> 
> also (last thing i swear) i want a name for you guys at the moment im just calling you 'guys' or 'readers' but i would like a little name for you people who are there reading my book and commenting and voting and making me really happy:)
> 
> so comment breed of dog and a name for it and an idea of what i could call yous
> 
> ok until next time
> 
> Ryan


	13. headsets for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Recap-
> 
> i stood there for a second just watching Ryan walk away, i smiled and turned around walking into the forest to try and find sheep, lots and lots of sheep.

***Gavin's POV***

 

Both of us exhaled the breath we didn't know we were holding when Geoff appeared in our view, "yes?" Michael said "oh sorry did I interrupt som-..." Geoff stopped mid-sentence and looked confused "why... why are you wearing each other's pyjama shirts?" Geoff said.

"Because fuck you" Michael said Geoff chuckled "what ever dude, we were just wondering where you were that's all" Geoff said "Ryan and Ray went out somewhere as well" he added I nodded and started to walk back up to the surface when we got there Ryan ran from the forest into his house, his back pack was full a few minutes later Ray ran into Ryan's house as well also coming from the forest. I wanted to know what was going on but Michael dragged me to his house when we got inside he shut the door "yes?" I said confused, Michael sat on the bed and sulked like a child " why are you so upset?" I ask him but Michael didn't answer. I walked up to him and sat behind him on the bed wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I rested my head on his shoulder. I gently kissed his cheek "babe" I said quietly, he looked sidewards so he could see me in the corner of his eye "what's wrong?" I questioned only earning a shrug an him looking away from me "Michael" I said using his real name instead of 'micool' but I got no answer from the jersey boy.

Michael looked at the floor intensely "Michael answer me" he said nothing, "fine" I said annoyed and got up took his pyjama shirt off, through it on the floor and walked out of his house. I walked across the logo and opened the wooden door of my stone house. I looked around at the bare walls and went to my chest getting my shirt and pulling it over my head then finding a long scarf and wrapping it around my neck so the two ends were over my shoulders I slipped my pyjama pants off and slipped on my green jeans. I grabbed by iron tools and put them in my backpack and put my sword in my belt. then I walked to Ryan's house I put my ear up against the door and listened to what they were doing "Ryan what are you doing? can you show me now? oh can I help you with that?" I heard Ray saying I shivered and backed away from the door, and ran into the forest.

I came across a creeper pulling out my sword and swinging it with all the strength I had. I hit it then washed as it started hissing and glowing, I swung my sword again and hit the creeper again it hissed louder and I backed up having a feeling it was about to explode. the creeper followed me closer and stopped hissing I swung again and hit it the creeper fell to the ground exposing a pile of gunpowder, I picked it up and it started falling through my fingers, I quickly shoved the powder in my bag then continued on my way.

***third person POV***

Ray was sitting on Ryan's bed watching over the mans shoulders "ok I'm done" Ryan said picking up a set of headphones attached to a black box. "oh cool! what is it?" Ray asked looking at the headphones "its a head set so we can stay in contact with each other of we get lost or something, try it on" Ryan said giving the headphones to Ray, the younger boy put the headphones on and looked around "how are we meant to talk to each other?" ray asked not seeing a microphone "oh right" Ryan said took the headphones off of Ray's head and worked on them again. he connected a microphone to them and gave them back to Ray who put them on again "what do you think?" Ryan asked getting no reply from Ray. Ryan looked confused and repeated his question again getting no reply, Ryan took the headphones off of Rays head and pulled off one of the headphones then gave it back to Ray "not what do you think?" Ryan asked smiling a little "well I can hear now" Ray laughed. "but does it work" Ryan asked Ray nodded slightly "so far." Ryan smiled and turned back to his crafting table and started making 5 more head sets. 

~some time passes~

Ray lays on Ryan's bed sleeping its dark now and everyone is in their houses sleeping except Ryan who finally finished the last headset, he looks at ray sleeping in his bed and gets up putting the headsets in his chest for the night and taking off the one Ray had forgotten to take off and put it in his chest as well. the older man laid down next to Ray and pulled him close. he felt Ray wrap his arms around him as he drifts off in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I'm now in my final year of high school so I might not be able to update that much 
> 
> also Ray is staying in this story even thought he left Achievement Hunter IRL, I refuse to make him leave this story 
> 
> also I will add Lil-J in the next few chapters so don't worry Lil-J will be here soon
> 
> ok until next time
> 
> bye guys
> 
> Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and will vote comment and share
> 
> Also letting you know this is my first RT AH fanfic so it might not be that good
> 
> But I have a list of ideas so it's all ok
> 
> Also I might have Mavin in this because mavin is my OPT for RT AH but I don't know yet
> 
> Ok well I hoped you enjoyed this and don't worry my A/N usually won't be this like they'll usually only be 1 or 2 (possibly up to 5) lines long
> 
> So if you got to the end of this with out just exiting the book or skipping to the next chapter, 
> 
> I give you a minecraft cookie *gives reader minecraft cookie*
> 
> Ok bye now 
> 
> Zoe


End file.
